blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Talk page
Talk pages are for communicating with other members of this wiki, especially about articles and improving this wiki. There is a talk page attached to every other page; just click the "Discussion" or "Talk page" link at the top or side of any page to find it. Questions about the show or discussions about the wiki should be entered on a Forum page, or the discussion page. You do not have to talk with every user of the wiki, but your posts must focus on one specific topic so it doesn’t go off course. Using talk pages Comments on talk pages can be picked up by Google and other search engines, and are available under the GFD License, so keep that in mind when you write. This means that what you write will be seen outside the wiki, so treat your edits as being publicly available, as opposed to having a limited audience of just this wiki. It's possible to add a new section to a talk page without opening the whole edit page. Just click the "Leave message" or "+" link at the top of the article. You will be given spaces to enter a title for your new section, and to enter your comment. You can then save, and the comment will be added as a new section at the bottom of the page. If any talk page gets too long, you can create an archive by typing /Archive (or any other name you like to use) onto the talk page. You can click the new link (preferably in a new window), and copy over the older comments then delete them from the current page when they are saved. Some other hints for talk pages: * Sign your comments by typing "~~~~" (four tildes). This will add your name and the date. (You can also click on the "more +" button at the top of the editing window to bring up some quick links like the signature. * Add comments to the end of the page. * Keep your comments polite and friendly. It's always best to be civil, even if things get heated. New subjects New subjects should be separated with a heading. Subheadings are used for related subject that fall under a Main heading. * Main heading (2 equals signs) * Subheading (3 equals signs) * Another level down (4 equals signs) * Another level down (5 equals signs) If an article has at least three headings, a table of contents (TOC) will be automatically generated. Each of the sections on this page are created with the Main heading command. Clicking on the "Leave message" button will also create a Main heading section. Personal message pages The User talk pages have been replaced by the Message Wall system. Clicking on a link to a person's talk page will be redirected to their current Message Wall. Each person's original User talk page can be found by clicking on the "See archived talk page" link at the bottom of their Message Wall page. While the full history of that archived page can be accessed, only administrators can edit it, and should generally do so only to update a broken link or perform maintenance. Otherwise, it should be considered a closed archive. Instructions on how to use the Message Wall can be found here. See the help page for details about how to add a greeting message that is displayed at the top of your Message Wall. Unlike a regular talk page where messages can be indented or reordered to help organize the flow of a conversation, the Message Wall has only two levels: the original message and all replies. If it is necessary to refer to an earlier reply, especially if you are replying after several other people have already replied, use the Quote button. The name of the person you are replying to and what they said will be shown above your new reply. When someone replies to a message, you will see a notification at the top of the page you're currently on, next to your name. You can then move the mouse over it to see what they are, then click on it to be taken to that reply. However, if you don't have an account or haven't logged in when you left your first reply, you may not be notified if anyone else has replied if the IP address on your computer or smartphone has changed. This would also prevent you from being alerted to replies on other wikis, so is recommended so that you will get the notifications (and the IP you're using at the time will be hidden). User talk pages :: The following information is no longer applicable since it has switched to the Message Wall, but is being kept in case another wiki wants to make a copy of this help page that has not activated the Message Wall feature. Logged-in contributors have a personal talk page where other users can leave messages. This is found in the same way as you would go to an article's talk page, by clicking the "Discussion" or "Talk page" link at the top of a user page. If you have a new message on your talk page, you will see a bright banner across the top of all other Wikia pages you visit. Click the link in the message (or the userbar link "My talk" on the left side of the screen if you're using the Monobook skin) to go to your talk page. There are talk pages for non-logged-in contributors too, but these may not always be useful. Because they are linked to IP addresses, and IPs can change between visits, the messages may not get to the right person. They are used to explain blocks of IPs and may identify where a user is, but may not be very useful for real communication. This is another good reason to . ---- ---- To recommend additional topics that need to be included on this Help page, list them on the Discussion page. Talk page ---- ---- The information below is automatically included from Wikia Help.